1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and an information processing program, all of which enable data communication among a plurality of apparatuses that respectively use different communication schemes from each other.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are systems that enable communication between two apparatuses by providing another apparatus as an intermediary between the two apparatuses. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-136777 discloses game apparatuses and a network system, in which communication between a first game apparatus and a second game apparatus is enabled via a third game apparatus.
Also, there are systems in which data is transmitted from a first apparatus to a second apparatus, and further, data is transmitted from the second apparatus to a third apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3727600 discloses a system in which: data relevant to karaoke music pieces is transmitted from a karaoke user support server to a mobile phone via a public network; the mobile phone selects a music piece based on the received data relevant to the karaoke music pieces, and the mobile phone transmits, to a karaoke machine by using infrared light, a play reservation signal for the selected music piece.
However, the game apparatus disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-136777 is for enabling, in the case where game apparatuses are unable to communicate with each other although both the game apparatuses use a same communication scheme, the game apparatuses to communicate with each other via another game apparatus. Thus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-136777 does not provide a solution for a case where game apparatuses use different communication schemes from each other.
Japanese Patent No. 3727600 also does not provide a solution for a case where a plurality of apparatuses are unable to communicate with each other for the reason that the plurality of apparatuses use different short-distance wireless communication schemes from each other.